An Example of a Mary-Sue
Rei Sato This is just an example for a Mary-Sue. I know there's a lot of pages for examples of Mary- Sues. '' Background Rei is the host of the Ten-Tails (cliche) and was bullied because of that (and because girls were jealous of her looks). Her family was murdered when she was little but despite this she always was cheerful and optimistic to everybody despite the fact that everyone hated her. She is the last of her clan (the Sato). The village soon accepted her. She is always nice and became the youngest person ever to graduate the Academy. While in the Academy, she became friends with both Naruto and Sasuke. Rei has been hailed as a genius and a prodigy and the greatest shinobi ever. Everyone loves her and she has many fans. Not a day passed without a different person proclaiming their love for her. It is said in a prophecy that she would someday become the strongest shinobi ever! Personality Rei is sweet and modest. She is extremely girly and nice to everybody. Rei has converted many bad guys to the good side (yes, everyone join this side!). All of the Akatsuki fell in love with her and became good guys and worshipped the ground she walks on. She is friends with everybody. Her intelligence is comparable to that of Shikamaru's and she managed to graduate top of her class even though she didn't really try. She has a beautiful singing voice and can speak many languages. Some girls are jealous of her but that's just because they can't do anything and of course, Sasuke loves Rei who is sooo much better than them. She is always right. Appearance Rei is extremely beautiful and everyone envy her looks. She has long red hair with black streaks because her mom had red hair while her dad had black. Her eyes are a gorgeous blue- which is an extremely rare eye color for her clan to have. Her eyes change color because of her kekkei genkai. She wears a long colorful (bright) kimono which normally would be bad in battle though because she is so graceful'' she manages to pull it off. She also wears high-heeled sandals and her forehead protector around her waist. Abilities Any idea she has is brilliant. She is part vampire and can communicate telepathically. She is able to use all the releases. She can summon any animal- her favorite being her wolf/dragon/unicorn. She is good at medical ninjutsu- wwaaaaayyyyyy better than Sakura because she's that good. Rei trained under Tsunade and became the best medical- nin ever! She's also five times smarter than Sakura. Rei has been compared to the Sannin and Kakashi Hatake. She can fight off many ninja at the same time and can open all the chakra gates. She can use the Chidori and the Rasengan. Rei has been asked to be Hokage. She is better than Itachi!!!!!! Kekkei Genkai Rei has a kekkei genkai that lets her use all kekkei genkais- Scorch Release, Ice Release, Sharingan, Byakugan, Storm Release, Rinnegan, Boil Release, Wood Release, Dust Release, Lava Release, and Magnet Release to name a few. Status Everything is a perfect 40. Plot She saves the world!!!! Everyone falls in love with her but it doesn't matter because in the end she marries Sasuke and has 10 kids- Sasuka, Reiko, Sasuko, Reika, Reikina, Sasukina, Reikino, Sasukino, Rei, Sasuke Jr. (just random made-up names) Reference Due to overeactive imagination. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Stuff for Writers Category:FINAL